1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to instructions for knitting and crocheting and, more particularly, to a method of depicting instructions for knitting and/or crocheting a variety of items including for example, but not limited to garments, purses, toys, wall hangings, etc.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Typically, directions for knitting or crocheting are given in narrative form in books, magazines or in connection with patterns using standard abbreviations as well as standard indications of the various stitches and their juxtaposition.
For example, knitting instructions in narrative form for a sweater might consist of the following:
Cast on 58(62,66,70) sts. Row 1 (right side): *K 1, p 1; rep from * to end. Row 2: *P 1, k 1; rep from * to end. Rep last 2 rows (seed st) once more. Continue in St st (k 1 row, p 1 row), dec 1 st each side on next row and rep dec every 2nd row 3 times more--50(54,58,62) sts. Work 4 rows even. Inc 1 st each side on next row and rep inc every 4th row four times more--60(64,68,72) sts. Work even until piece measures 101/2" from beg, or desired length to underarm. Armhole Shaping: Bind off 4 sts at beg of next 2 rows. Dec 1 st at beg of next 6 rows. Work even on 46(50,54,58) sts until armholes measure 71/2(8,81/2,9)". Shoulder Shaping: Bind off 5 sts at beg of next 0(0,2,4) rows, 4 sts at beg of next 2(4,2,0) rows, 3 sts at beg of next 2(0,0,0) rows--32(34,36,38) sts. Neck Border--Next Row: *K 1, p 1; rep from * to end. Row 2: Work seed st. dec 1 st each side--30(32,34,36) sts. Row 3: Work even in seed st. Row 4: Rep Row 2--28 (30,32,34) sts. Bind off all sts in seed st. PA1 Beg at top, with smaller hook, ch 4. Join with sl st to first ch to form ring. Rnd 1: Work 2 sc in each ch around (8 sc). Rnds 2 & 3: Working thru back lp, work sc in each sc (32 sc). Rnd 4: *Sc in next sc, 2 sc in next sc; rep from * around (48 sc). Rnds 5,7,9,11 and 13: Sc in each sc. Rnd 6: *Sc in each of next 3 sc, 2 sc in next sc; rep from * around (60 sc). Rnd 8: Rep Rnd 6 (75 sc). Rnd 10: *Sc in next 3 sc, 2 sc in next sc; rep from *, end sc in last 3 sc (93 sc). Rnd 12: *Sc in next 4 sc, 2 sc in next sc; rep from *, end sc in last 3 sc (111 sc). Rnd 14: *Sc in next 6 sc, 2 sc in next sc; rep from * ,end sc in 1st 6 sc (126 sc). Rnds 15 thru 33: Sc in each sc. Fasten off.
Similarly, crochet directions would typically be indicated as:
Such instructions, describe row by row how the yarn is to be worked but obviously are unintelligible to the average person and particularly to a person new to needlecraft. While some such instructions may include an illustration or picture showing the final appearance of the piece being worked, such illustrations do not aid in understanding the narrative instructions or the steps to be followed in forming, knitting or crocheting the piece to be formed.
As is well known in manual knitting and/or crocheting items, the usual method, as described in the two previous examples, involves counting the stitches as well as the rows of stitches and narrowing or widening the piece as it is being worked as per the directions. Further, the character of the stitches is varied so as to produce, for example, plain knitting, purl knitting, ribbed knitting, and so forth.
One disadvantage associated with directions given in narrative form is that such instructions require an almost blind faith slavish adherence to each and every detail of the directions since it is virtually impossible to visualize whether or where modifications would prove propitious.
From the foregoing examples it is apparent that it is difficult if not impossible to imagine the final outcome of executing those directions. This is primarily a visualization problem which is due to the great difficulty, if not impossibility, in mentally converting the narrative form of notation into a three-dimensional structure.
As typically given, most for instructions for knitting and crocheting can be modified only with complicated calculations and with the use of various correction factors which must be accurately and precisely determined in advance. For example, when knitting/crocheting, it is imperative to keep stitches loose enough so that they can readily be slid along the needles, but firm enough so that they do not slide when undesired. Necessarily, variances will result as a function of the tension applied to the yarn during the knitting/crocheting operation. Not only do these variances in tensions arise among each of the individual stitches, but they also occur among the rows as well and can result in the item being significantly larger or smaller than anticipated or desired. Consequently, it must be determined in advance what (using a particular needle gauge, with a particular weight yarn) results in a given number of stitches per inch. This is known as the "gauge". Accordingly, a given set of directions may specify a gauge of, for example, four stitches/inch. If the knitter/crocheter determines in advance that his/her gauge is three stitches/inch, that individual must either knit/crochet more tightly, switch to a smaller needle size, or convert the instructions so as to accommodate this variance in gauge.
For a very simple pattern, it is fairly simple to convert the instructions and thereby compensate for the difference in gauge by merely adding or deleting a few stitches at either end of each row as the piece is being worked. However, for more complicated patterns, such as those based on and requiring an absolute multiple of stitches (i.e. either an even, odd, or even plus some prime number, etc.), such modifications can be quite complicated and not readily accommodated for by patterns having repeating motifs.
Another disadvantage associated with such typical instructions is that since they are in narrative form, it is impossible for the novice to anticipate the effect created by any particular juxtaposition of stitch types. As is apparent from the examples of typical instructions given above, to many it would not be apparent that "Even rows: * K 1, P 2 *; Odd rows: P 1, K 2 *" yields an entirely different and distinguishable result from "Even rows: * K l, P 2 *; Odd rows P 1, * P 1, K 2 *, P 1". The former direction would result in what is commonly termed "ribbing"; whereas the latter, would yield a pattern which appears very intricate and irregular. Since such a result cannot be readily predicted, it is difficult, if not impossible, to ascertain whether any specified operations indicated for a given pattern have been faithfully and correctly executed.
As a consequence of the recently renewed interest in needle craft work in America today, it is highly desirable to develop a method of needle craft instructions that can be readily comprehended, followed, executed, and subsequently modified if desired.